Firewhisky and Rain
by J0kersGirl
Summary: It's been two years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Everyone has finally found their peace except for Harry Potter. He finds himself in the Leaky Cauldron, battling his demons when he is comforted by an old friend. Together they attempt to rid of the ghosts of the past, seeking comfort in firewhisky and themselves. One-Shot. Lemon/Smut. Pairing: HarryXHermione.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or universe.

 **WARNING:** Explicit adult content

 **A/N: Heya! For those who have been following me recently, this is the current recent for my hiatus from Beneath the Venom. A close friend of mine requested a sexy one-shot for her birthday so I thought I would share it with all of you. I promise I shall return to Beneath the Venom as soon as possible. Please enjoy and review!  
**

 **Firewhisky and Rain**

 **~*One Shot*~**

Who knows how long he had been there? Time never seemed to be a friend of his. It always either moved too fast or too slow, never behaving graciously. The elusive entity seemed to always be stolen from him, never given. Everyone in his life had time affect them and, typically, not in a beneficial matter. Moments were lost to waiting too long, waiting for the right opportunity, needing to grow, needing to heal. The inability to live in the moment produced many regrets. There was always the hope that time would wait, there would be another chance, a better day to act. That day would never come. As far as Harry Potter was concerned, time was a right arse.

What he needed was more time but as to how much, he couldn't tell. While time supposedly healed all wounds, it always left behind a scar. That scar would always be the painful reminder of what had been lost. Rubbing at the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, Harry could do nothing but grumble unhappily as he refilled his glass of firewhisky. The fumes of the potent liquid stung his nostrils but he took comfort in the pain. Just moments after having refilled his drink, he drained it.

His throat felt as though it were on fire as the alcohol slid down into the pit of his stomach. Along with time, he had lost count of how many glasses he had consumed. Thankful that the Leaky Cauldron never closed, he continued to stare at the wall before him, not really seeing anything. It had been two years since the Battle of Hogwarts but it still felt as though it was yesterday. The pain of all the losses that had been endured still plagued his thoughts and nightmares. His only moment of reprieve seemed to be when he was seeking out the bottom of a bottle.

It was completely irresponsible and despite how he should be enjoying the peace the world now possessed, he found that he could not. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the faces of his loved ones that he had lost. Most of the survivors of the battle had been able to move on with their lives by this point, but Harry was finding it almost impossible. It had been his fault that so many lives had been lost as nearly all of them were on his account.

Voldemort sought his death and because of that so many victims were caught in the crossfire. The word had become incredibly dark and desperate. Even with the current apparent peace, Harry worried that this was just another calm before the storm. Constantly, he was on edge, finding that even his scar ached from time to time. He wasn't sure if it was all in his head or residual dark magic. Was Voldemort truly dead? Would he ever be rid of this paranoia? After all, the bastard had technically been alive for almost fourteen years before being fully revived. What if history was in the attempts of repeating himself?

Another growl tore from Harry's throat as he once more filled and drained his drink, wincing slightly. This wasn't his first encounter with the caustic liquid but it would take several glasses before he didn't feel anything physically or emotionally anymore. Normally, he enjoyed drinking in the solitude of his flat, but tonight he couldn't go there. No, tonight had been the end of it all. It was to be expected.

"Harry?" a gentle voice called out. It was a voice that he had not heard in close to six months. Turning in his seat, he peered behind him, squinting a bit.

The pub was dimly lit as usual but the firewhisky was starting to affect his sight. He frowned as he didn't recall drinking that much. Rubbing his face, he noticed that his glasses were missing. Sighing at his temporary pitifulness, he retrieved them from the table to gaze upon the newcomer. Standing before him was a distraught looking Hermione Granger.

"Hermione?" he called out, wondering what she was doing at the Leaky Cauldron at this time of night. The tawny haired witch was dressed in muggle clothing consisting of a thin scarlet jumper and a black knee-length skirt.

Hermione made her way over to the corner table that Harry was sitting at. She bit her lower lip in concern as she noticed the mostly empty bottle of firewhisky. Beside his current confusion, she could see his misery and pain which broke her heart instantly. It had been several months since she had spoken to her best friend, but this was not the state she had expected to find him in.

His already messy hair was worse than ever, appearing as though he may have ran his hands through them a few times. He wore a black t-shirt with blue denim trousers, which was no surprise. Harry seemed to be most comfortable when he was wearing muggle clothing. The closer she got to him, however, she could better see how disheveled he truly was. His skin had taken on a ghostly pallor and there were dark rings under his eyes. If she was correct, it looked as though he might have a lost a bit of weight, not that he needed to.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked worriedly as she stood in front of her friend. In all the years she had known him, she had never seen him so low. Considering that life was much better than before, with Voldemort dead, she was unsure as to what had brought him to his point.

"Drinking, I believe," he answered as he reached for his glass, but frowned when he discovered that it was empty. Instead of pouring the remaining liquid from the bottle, he took a swig from it directly. "What are you doing here?"

"Ginny contacted me. She was worried about you," Hermione answered as she wrinkled her nose at the smell of the foul alcohol. Having only tasted the drink maybe twice in her life, she most certainly was not a fan.

Harry scoffed at her reply before taking the final swig from his bottle. He stared hard at the glass container as though it was the source of all his misery. Currently, it was empty so at least it was responsible for that disappointment. It took him a good moment before he spoke again but not before he had ordered another bottle.

"Did she tell you I was here?" he asked quietly as he stared into the depths of the amber liquid before him.

"No, I figured you would be. She said that you had taken to drinking," Hermione responded, her voice tight. She was torn between scolding him for his irresponsibility and pitying his situation.

"I'm not an alcoholic if that's your concern and I have never hurt Ginny," he said quickly, his eyes flashing at the idea being insinuated.

"Harry, I never said that you did and neither did she," she said gently, placing her hand over his. Instead of shying away as she expected, he seemed to welcome it as his body relaxed with a deep sigh.

"She broke up with me tonight, Hermione. Can't say I blame her nor that I wasn't expecting it. I haven't been a very good boyfriend for the last two years," he practically whispered, his eyes glossy from not only the alcohol but unshed tears.

Hermione's heart went out to her dear friend. The Boy-Who-Lived possessed so many burdens and it had been his job to save the world. The prophecy never said as to whether or not he would be happy after the fact. It was clear that he wasn't. The horrors that he endured were not something that was going to disappear suddenly. Just because the world was right didn't mean that the one who saved them all was as well. Two years was a drop in the bucket compared to the years he endured hell.

"Harry, I'm so sorry…" she said softly, feeling her own tears sting her eyes. The man before her had shown nothing but strength and purpose. To see him so broken and defeated was almost more than she could stand.

"Don't be. Time hasn't been a kind friend to me. I had hoped that, with Voldemort gone, life would return to normal. The pain would disappear. The nightmares would stop. Ginny is still struggling with the loss of Fred, as to be expected, and I'm still struggling with…. well, everything. I can't be there for her when I can't even fix myself," Harry explained before taking a deep drink from his glass, hissing a bit afterwards.

"Ginny loves you, Harry. She understands that you're not just going to be alright so soon. Everyone is still healing," Hermione explained but Harry shook his head in response.

"She deserves someone who will help her heal. Someone who can give her a happy life without the paranoia that death is going to follow. Death follows me. It was predicted third year," he mumbled with a bit of a sneer on his face.

Hermione growled at the mention of their Divination class taught by Professor Trelawney. The class was absolute rubbish and the woman had predicted that Harry was going to die at least thirty times before the end of the year. While the woman may have been the one to speak of the prophecy, she still though the woman was mental.

"That's rubbish and you know it!" she hissed, finding it to be unamusing that Harry would bring up such a ridiculous notion.

"Is it, though? Look at all those we have lost, Hermione. If they weren't there beside me, they were defending my cause," he complained.

"The Battle of Hogwarts was not your fault – " she started.

"Dammit, yes it was!" he yelled as he slammed is fist down on the table, glaring at his friend. While briefly surprised, Hermione was not intimidated by Harry. She knew that he was hurting but that didn't mean she was going to allow him to wallow.

"You did NOT ask them to die! They willing gave their lives because they believed in a world of peace without Voldemort. You did not ask them to lay down their lives, they did it for you. Yes, it hurts and the pain will take a long time to go away, but you need to stop blaming yourself. We all lost someone or something but at least we still have each other. Let's not let the lives of those who we have lost be in vain," Hermione said passionately, her voice softening towards the end. The war had caused her to obliviate her parents' memory and she had lost the same friends.

For a moment, neither one of them spoke. Harry quietly sipped his drink as he stared before him once more. His mind was buzzing but at this point it might have been because of the alcohol. Hermione huffed a bit before taking the glass away from him. Before he could protest, his eyes widened as he saw the bushy-haired woman knock back what was left of his drink. He couldn't help but laugh a bit as she began coughing and sputtering, her eyes immediately watering.

"Merlin, Harry, how can you drink this awful stuff?" she gasped as she attempted to catch her breath. Harry thumped on her back a few times.

"You get used to it," he said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Not likely," she mumbled as she slid the empty glass out of his reach.

"So what about you and Ron, how are you two doing?" Harry asked, deciding that he had enough talk about his current affairs. Hermione said nothing but instead reached for the bottle and poured a small amount of the whisky into the glass. Taking a breath, she drank it quickly, coughing less this time but shaking her head to rid of the pain.

"We're still really good friends," she said vaguely. Harry furrowed his brows together as he stared hard at the woman before him. It had been just as long since he had spoken to his other best friend.

"What do you mean by that? Last I checked you two were head over heels," he inquired. A soft sigh escaped Hermione followed by a small, sad smile.

"Maybe for a little bit… but we discovered that we're just not compatible for one another. Ron's sweet, though a bit thick, but we seem to clash more than anything. We do better as friends. It was mutual and there were no hard feelings. We still talk pretty frequently but we haven't been together in several months now. It's for the best," Hermione explained as she returned her gaze to Harry.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that," he said sincerely as he placed a hand on her thigh comfortingly. He had hoped that she had been truly happy during this time. It made him feel incredibly guilty that he had practically lost all contact with his friends. He knew that it was selfish of him to be wallowing as he was, considering that he was not the only one who suffered losses. It was just…. so hard.

"I don't like how this makes my head feel," Hermione complained with a frown. Harry stared at her wide-eyed before laughing deeply. It was the first genuine laugh in, well he couldn't remember how long.

"Already? Merlin, you're a lightweight," he teased as she reached out to smack him. "You keep drinking and you're not going to feel anything."

"I am NOT drinking anymore," Hermione declared as she crossed her arms. Harry couldn't help but laugh once more. His friend was as proper and rule abiding as ever. He wondered if she ever truly let loose.

"Your loss," he said with a smirk as he took a swig from the bottle, delighting in the disgusted look that appeared on Hermione's face.

"Harry James Potter, you will stop drinking this instant!" she hissed before taking the bottle away from him entirely. Harry whimpered in response and frowned deeply.

"You can't do that!" he complained, wondering why she was being so incredibly stubborn.

"I do believe I just did. You are going to sober up and go home," she commanded.

Harry wasn't listening as he tried reaching over her to grab the bottle. The offset balance combined with his inebriated state had him tumbling into Hermione, his face planted firmly between her jumper clad breasts. The moment only lasted for a second before they both tumbled to the ground, the tawny-haired witch having not expected the intrusion.

Hermione groaned as she connected with the floor, Harry landing roughly on top of her. Merlin, the man was heavy… and incredibly toned, despite having looked as though he lost weight. She had seen the Gryffindor nearly naked several times throughout their childhood but not anytime recently. Growing up, he had always been thin and lanky, having spent most of his time in a cramped space beneath a set of stairs. For a moment she wondered if he worked out first before he decided that alcohol was his best outlet for his frustrations. There was definitely more muscle on him than she recalled.

Harry mumbled incoherently as it felt as though everything was now spinning. Moving so quickly was not the best thing he could have done at this moment. As much as he ached, he felt comfort in the soft body below him. Hermione felt different than Ginny did. While the two women were close in age, the woman beneath him had filled out more fully. It was not something that had gone unnoticed as they matured, but he had always known that Hermione and Ron would get together. There were several occasions that he held her as she cried over their idiotic friend.

While growing up, Harry always found that Hermione knew him better than anyone. He couldn't count the number of times that she had saved his arse both in school and during the war. The witch was absolutely brilliant in more than just studies. She had been the one to keep him going during their hunt for the horcruxes. It had been her that comforted him and stuck by his side after Sirius' death. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Without Hermione, he would not have lived as long as he did.

"Harry, can you please get off of me. You're incredibly heavy," Hermione complained, breaking his train of thought.

"And you're incredibly soft," he mumbled as he turned his head and kept it right where it was. Hermione felt heat rise to her cheeks at his gesture.

"And you're drunk," she continued, feeling her heart race just a bit.

"Mh, only a bit," he mumbled before he was gently forced off of his friend.

Hermione did her best to compose not only Harry, but herself. Once they were both firmly planted in their respected seats, she took a few deep breaths. Her heart was still racing and she knew that her cheeks would still be pink. Not that Harry would notice in his inebriated state but she was sure she could blame it on the alcohol. The truth of the matter was, she enjoyed Harry's closeness.

While they were in school, she had felt a very mild form of attraction to her best friend, but mostly she was incredibly protective over him. Without her, she was sure he would have died on more than one occasion and not just from the dangers he faced. Sometimes he was incredibly stupid. As endearing as that could be, it also caused a great strain on her heart. It was a wonder that she didn't have premature grey hair.

She was not sure why she had developed such a crush on Ron. Perhaps it was because he was the direct opposite of herself. She had always been highly intelligent to the point of where others had found her to be stuck up and annoying. Ron always seemed to live his life with reckless abandon and, despite it often landing him in trouble, he always seemed to enjoy himself. She wanted a taste of that.

When Ron had left herself and Harry while they were on the run, she felt as though that might have been the end of her first love. Harry had been the one to comfort her right after, taking a moment out of their hectic and dangerous life, to make her feel better. She should have known then that she loved Harry more than that of a friend. When Ron returned, she felt obligated to pursue her first love. After the war ended, and there was nothing to distract them, Hermione and Ron had decided to give themselves a try. There was no animosity, but they both agreed that despite their best efforts over the last two years, it was not working. Hermione needed someone to challenge and keep up with her and Ron needed someone who was just as carefree as himself.

Harry was the best of both worlds. While yes, he could be incredibly stupid like Ron, he did know how to have fun an enjoy himself. On the flip side, he was also rather intelligent when he applied himself. Hermione felt as though the two of them had a bond, always being able to understand one another, for the most part. It was different with him than with Ron and she was mentally scolding herself for only having just figured that out now. Seeing Harry in his desperate state broke her heart and almost made her wish for the time of war again just to see him normal.

Peace was not always a friend. For those who constantly lived their life under the threat of danger or impending doom, peace was too quiet and suspicious. It allowed too much time for thought. This was the predicament that Harry found himself in. His thoughts weighed him down and he found it almost impossible to be happy. Ginny helped the best that she could but she didn't - couldn't - quite understand. Hermione had been in the thick of it all with him. Yes, it was his fault for having put such distance between himself and the red head, but maybe that was because his heart knew what he really wanted.

Taking advantage of the fact that it appeared the Hermione was in thought, he snatched the bottle of whisky away and took a deep swig off of it, exhaling loudly. The burn was becoming less and less severe and his head became foggier. Before he could take another drink, the bottle was snatched from him once more, causing him to whine rather childishly.

"Harry, enough is enough," Hermione chided gently but with a stern look on her face. Harry had no choice but to yield to the stubborn witch.

"Fine, fine, but I can't go back to my flat," he mumbled.

"Can't or won't?" she inquired. Harry and Ginny had been dating for the last two years but the two of them had remained in separate households.

"Bit of both, actually," he replied as let out a small belch which was followed by a hiccup. Hermione wrinkled her nose once more as she was greeted with the less than pleasant scent of firewhisky.

"You're a mess," she stated with a shake of her head, truly disappointed.

"Yeah… but you're good at saving me from myself," he said quietly as he gazed, bleary eyed, at the witch before him. Despite it being a drunken statement, Hermione couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Come on, I'll apparate you to my place," she said tenderly, intending on taking care of her friend at least for now. She wasn't sure if his drinking was because of his break up or if the break up was because of his drinking. Ginny still loved the dark-haired wizard but she needed to move forward. Harry, unfortunately, was stuck in the past.

Harry stood up, wobbling a bit as he steadied himself against the table. Digging around in his pockets, he came up with the appropriate coins and dumped them in the now empty glass. Before he could take a step, Hermione came around and placed his arm over her shoulder. The man was absolutely plastered and she was worried that he might even pass out before they got to the apparation point. There was no doubt in her mind that he would empty out his stomach afterwards. It took her months to get used to the feeling after she first got her apparation license.

"Come on, love," she said gently as the pair of them made their way out of the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione drug Harry out into the night, calculating that it had to be after two in the morning. She gave pause as a streak of lightening splintered across the sky followed by the loud crack of thunder. It rumbled and echoed off the buildings for a moment before a sudden downpour followed. The rain fell heavy and hard, drenching the two of them within seconds.

Growling a bit, Hermione pushed some of her wet hair out of her face so that she could see better. She was tempted to cast a spell around them to shield from the rain but decided against it. Perhaps the cold water would help sober Harry up, because that was what he desperately needed. However, she did at least retrieve her wand briefly to cast a spell on Harry's glasses to repel the water. She wanted him sober, not blind.

Harry peered up at the dark sky as he found himself suddenly drenched in water. The fog that had been forming over his brain did clear up, despite knowing that he was still incredibly intoxicated. He felt like he could think a bit clearer though. His gaze slid over to her Hermione, who had not moved yet, as he wondered what she was thinking. She appeared to be contemplating something but he found himself distracted by the way she bit her lower lip, worrying the plump skin between her teeth. It stirred something within him and he couldn't look away.

His gaze moved from her teasing mouth to follow the water droplets that were sliding down her wet skin and disappearing beneath her jumper. He swallowed hard as he noticed that the rain had plastered her clothes to her figure, leaving very little to the imagination. They hugged her curves perfectly and he found that his mouth instantly went dry. How he longed to feel those curves against his body as he licked away every bit of the rain from her perfect skin. For a moment, he was surprised that he was having these thoughts about Hermione, but he couldn't help himself. She was perfection even if it was not in the standard sense.

"It's a bit of a walk to the apparation point. We'll have to endure the rain for a bit," she said as she looked at Harry. "But I have a feeling that it will be good for you." There was a playful smile on her lips.

Hermione gave pause as she finally realized that Harry was staring at her and rather intently at that. It made her swallow hard as his green eyes displayed a deep seated hunger that made her own body quiver slightly. No, that had to be a chill from the rain. Even as this thought passed her mind, she knew it was ridiculous because her body was anything but cold. Her heart sped up and she found herself at a loss for words and movement. She felt rooted to the spot, held there by his intense gaze.

"That's fine… as long as you help me," he said with a lopsided grin as he leaned on the witch a bit more. The tawny-haired witch rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her lips.

"Come on you," she said as she led him down the alley that ran next to the Leaky Cauldron. The apparation point was just a street or so away.

Before the duo had even made it partway down the alley, Harry stopped suddenly, nearly causing Hermione to tumble over. There was a protest forming on her lips until she found herself gently pressed against the brick wall behind her. Her first instinct was that something was trying to attack them and Harry was behaving as self-sacrificing and selfless as he normally did. After a quick observation of the area, she found this to be untrue. Instead, she was once more pinned by the gaze of the wizard before her.

"Hermione…" he whispered, her name sounding like a prayer falling from his lips.

Rain continued to fall all around them, splattering against the cobble stones beneath their feet and against every surface. Metallic clinking resounded throughout the alleyway from the water connecting with trash cans and roofs. As noisy as it was, Hermione was still able to hear his quiet voice. It made the surrounding noise seem less important. For a moment, it felt as though they were the only two humans in existence with nothing but the rain as their witness.

"Harry, I don't –" she started but was cut off as he placed a finger to her lips. There was a seriousness in his eyes that she had not expected to find due to how much he had been drinking. They were still glossy, of course, but he didn't appear as inebriated as when she had found him.

"Yes, you do understand. I know you feel it too. That emptiness that we have both been trying to fill despite the answer being right in front of us. You felt it when we danced while on the run, the whole world after us," he said quietly, delighting in the way heat siphoned to the woman's cheeks.

Hermione was nothing short of gorgeous, especially with the rain slicking her hair down and causing water droplets to run rampant along her pale skin. He ached to touch her, to taste her, to hear her moan his name. Internally he groaned at the thought, his body reacting immediately. The need for her was so painful that he felt the air leave his lungs for a moment.

As much as she wanted to protest, Hermione knew that she couldn't. She recalled the moment he spoke of vividly. Ron had, once more, broken her heart and left the two of them to fend for themselves out in the wild and hiding, constantly moving. Harry had been the one to comfort her, to attempt to make her feel wanted despite her desire to fall to pieces. He had made her smile with a simple dance. That single event had given her joy and laughter in a moment of pure despair. She supposed the only reason why she went back to Ron was because he was her first love and Harry wanted Ginny. Now, there was no doubt in either of their minds what they wanted.

"Harry… you've been drinking. That's the alcohol speaking," she said quietly, almost sadly. It surprised her how true she wanted his words to be but he had been drinking just after a fight with Ginny. The two would repair things and she didn't want to be caught in the middle. It would be more than her carefully guarded heart could bear.

"No, it's not. I have never felt such clarity as I do now. Everything just… makes sense," he said huskily as he leaned in closer to her. His hard body pressed against hers and it elicited a sharp gasp from his witch. For now, Hermione was his and his alone.

Despite being in an alley, there was a street light that gave off a soft glow near the end of the passageway. It cast deep shadows but Harry was able to see Hermione perfectly. Her plump, pink lips were parted as her breath came out soft and lightly labored. He couldn't hear it, but he knew that her heart had sped up, the blood rushing to her face. In their closeness, she had reached out to gently grasp his shoulders, unsure of whether to allow him to move closer or prevent him from leaving.

The rain continued to fall heavily over the couple but neither took notice of the chill it would surely provide. Hermione found herself unable to look away from the man before her. It had been difficult to notice the changes in him as she had practically grown up with him. However, six months of having not seen him gave her a better perspective.

No longer was he the tall and lanky teenager who constantly looked as though he had grown too fast for his body. Before her was a man, filled out with hard muscles and sharp lines. His jaw was squared and his face had aged several years beyond his youth due to the horrors he had been forced to bear witness to. Instead of finding coldness in his emerald eyes, they still retained their softness and compassion. Within was still the vulnerable boy who dreamed of a better life while living beneath the stairs.

Harry's black shirt was stuck against his body much like a second skin, outlining those hard muscles and definition. His denim trousers hung low on his hips and Hermione found herself cursing that the material did very little while wet. She wanted to see more of him, to feel that part of him she knew had to be aching for her as she did for him.

As though sensing her thoughts, Harry smirked and pressed his hips firmly against Hermione's. She whimpered gently as his hardness pressed against her. The skirt she was wearing was of a thin cotton material that had become a useless barrier in the rain. Her knees felt weak and all she wanted to do was surrender herself to him, right here and right now. The rational part of her brain bristled at the idea of doing something so provocative in the alleyway like some cheap slag. However, the secretly wild side of her was thrilled at the idea of doing something so rash. It was completely unlike her and she craved it.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Harry leaned forward and captured her lips, moaning at the sensation. She was softer than he could have ever imagine and his heart skipped a beat as she immediately reciprocated. His hands slid down her sides to grip her hips and hold them firmly against the wall behind her with his own hips preventing her from moving. Now that he had a taste of her, he wanted more.

A moan escaped Hermione as Harry's gentle kiss turned hungry and passionate. She allowed herself to give in as her tongue battled his for dominance. He tasted of firewhisky and rain which was both spicy and refreshing. A contented sigh tumbled from her lips as she allowed him to take over and thoroughly explore her mouth. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth crushingly against hers. It wasn't enough. She needed more and was absolutely hungry for him. Her body felt starved and he was the only sustenance that was going to satiate her.

Harry could barely process what was happening. Sure, some of that was because he had been drinking, but this appeared to be far too good to be true. The noises the woman was making was driving him mad with need and desire. Her silent demands for him to satisfy her had his hips gyrating against her supple flesh as he continued to devour her. She tasted incredibly sweet, like pumpkin and chocolate frogs with a hint of the shot of whisky she had taken. It was a heady concoction that was the very essence of Hermione.

One of his hands moved from her hip in favor of reaching down to caress her bare thigh. He was thankful for the easy access her skirt provided him. His hand slid upwards, firmly massaging and groping her skin until he could run his thumb along the crease of her hip and thigh. The gesture pulled another gasp from Hermione's throat and he couldn't help but smirk against her lips. Her hips bucked against his touch, but his other hand kept her hip firmly in place, controlling her motions.

This only seemed to drive her crazier as she bit down on his lower lip sharply before suckling the flesh. Harry groaned deeply as he gave pause. Hermione tugged on his lower lip before releasing it, providing him with a sultry smirk of her own. Both of their breathing was labored but Harry had no intentions of stopping what had been started. Now that he had a taste, he would never be satisfied until he had explored and tasted every inch of the brilliant witch before him.

Hermione squeaked as she felt herself all of a sudden lifted up and pressed more firmly against the wall behind her. Harry had lifted her up and, on their own accord, her legs moved to wrap around his waist. Her skirt hiked up to her waist and she could feel his hard bulge through his trousers pressed against her lace protected core. Oh how she wanted there to be nothing but skin between them.

Despite needing to catch his breath, Harry dove in, suckling and nibbling the flesh below Hermione's jaw and ear. His tongue slid up, catching the streaks of rain until he found her earlobe. He suckled gently, his warm breath whispering against her ear. Hermione visibly shivered and moaned as her hands flew to his wet, matted hair. Her fingers grasped the wet locks as he continued to drive her to the edge of insanity and pleasure.

A low chuckle rumbled in his throat before he kissed a line along her jaw to the other side, providing her other earlobe with the same attention. Using the leverage of the wall and her legs around him, Harry slid his hands up from her hips and beneath the jumper she was wearing. His fingers crept along her flesh until they found their destination. The gods were smiling down on him for his devious little witch wasn't wearing a bra. His hands were graced with the soft, supple flesh of her breasts, her nipples taut from the chill of the rain and her arousal.

"Ohh…." Hermione moaned deeply as she felt his hands over her breasts. Having been worried about him after Ginny's call, she had simply thrown something together, not even thinking to provide herself with a bra. Perhaps her subconscious had known how the night would end.

"Like that, huh?" Harry whispered huskily as he flicked his thumbs over the hardened nubs, smiling at the way she writhed beneath him.

Before she could answer him, he latched onto her throat, providing gentle bites and kisses to the sensitive skin. Moving down, he concentrated on the hollow of her throat, feeling her swallow hard at his motions. His tongue followed more trails of water along her collar bone and up towards the crook of her neck where he promptly bit down hard, causing the woman to jolt. At first he was concerned that he had harmed her, but the mewling noises that tumbled from her lips had him reassured.

Now he was finding that the jumper she was wearing was becoming rather annoying. His access to her skin was limited and he wanted more of her. Removing his hands from her breasts for just a moment, he lifted the material up and over so that she was revealed to him. It still kept her arms and now upper chest clad in cloth, but that was alright for now.

Leaning back just a bit, still making sure that she was pressed firmly against the wall, he drank in the lovely sight before him. Hermione's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright with need and arousal. She wanted him as badly as he needed her. Her pink nipples were a gentle contrast to her pale skin and he found his mouth watering for her. His skin felt as though it was on fire despite the rain that continued to fall on them. His clothing, and trousers especially, were becoming far too restrictive.

"Beautiful..." he breathed before dipping his head down to take one of the nubs into his mouth, his tongue gently swirling and flicking across it.

Hermione cried out as wave after wave of absolute pleasure washed over her. She couldn't believe she was allowing Harry to do this to her and in an area where they could easily be found. There was something about doing such a forbidden act that was heightening her pleasure. His mouth was sinful and as he worked on one nipple, his other hand did disastrous things to its twin. Tense desire pooled in her belly, filling her with warmth as her body slowly began burning from the inside out. Just when she nearly had enough, Harry switched his mouth to the other side and continued his torture.

"H-Harry…" she moaned, her body becoming sensitive quickly. Once more she attempted to rub her hips against him, needing the friction or her body was going to implode. Harry's motion's ceased briefly as his own moan escaped him. Merlin she was incredible, knowing just how to affect him. He silently cursed his trousers once more, wanting to feel more of her.

Having decided that he worshiped her breasts well enough, he slid a hand between their bodies and cupped her at the junction between her legs, unable to prevent the smirk that tugged at his lips at her heat. She was hot, despite the coolness of the weather, and incredibly wet. Her lace knickers had become damp and he knew that it was not because of the rain. Hermione whimpered as she felt him come closer to the part of her that was aching madly for him. Her body needed him and she feared she might scream if he did not satisfy her soon.

Sliding the material aside, Harry slid his thumb along her slit, teasing the warm flesh that begged for his touch. His witch would have nothing of it as she forcefully bucked her hips, demanding that he slide inside and touch her. Laughing lightly, Harry reached forward to steal another hungry kiss before he gave into Hermione's demands. He slid inside her warmth, his thumb seeking out her swollen nub before massaging it incredibly slowly.

A loud, throaty moan erupted from Hermione as he touched her. By Merlin's beard did she want more and for some, terrible reason, Harry was finding pure enjoyment in torturing her. Oh she would get him back for it later. That much was for sure. She whimpered before biting down on his lower lip yet again, this time drawing blood. Harry hissed as her tongue swept out, indulging in the metallic taste. Finally taking the hint, he moved his thumb quicker and more precisely, enjoying the way she writhed against him.

Hermione felt the tenseness in her belly build and build as pleasure assailed her senses. She wasn't naïve to think that Harry hadn't been with a woman before. Hopefully, it had only been Ginny but right now she was thankful that he appeared to know quite well what he was doing. Just when she thought she couldn't feel any more amazing, he plunged two fingers into her, his thumb never stopping its motions.

"Oh Merlin!" she cried as she could no longer control her body.

Desperately she moved her hips against his fingers as they slid in and out of her. His ministrations were relentless and her breathing had become heavy. Harry leaned his forehead against the crook of her neck as he continued to please her, her organ pulsating and tightening around him. At the same time that thunder cracked and rumbled overhead, Hermione screamed as she dug her nails into Harry's shoulder. Her orgasm came fiercely and powerfully as she convulsed around him. Harry did not stop until she whimpered and begged him to, her body far too sensitive for his continued onslaught.

Very carefully, Harry slid Hermione down his body until both of her feet were firmly planted on the ground. His own body ached painfully and he wanted nothing more than to be relieved of his pent up desire, but the well satisfied look on his witch's face was enough to keep him contained for now. She leaned back against the wall, not even bothering to cover up her breasts that were now being accentuated with droplets and streaks of water. Harry had to refrain from leaning forwards to lap up the liquid.

Hermione's mind was racing with what they had just done. She had just allowed Harry Potter to give her a mind blowing orgasm in the middle of an alleyway behind the Leaky Cauldron, in the rain, and within a matter of minutes. No, this night was far from over. As she regained the ability to form coherent thoughts and words, she silently covered herself before grabbing Harry's hand. It was obvious by the bulge in his trousers where his thoughts were and she had every intention of satisfying him, but not here.

Harry actually whined aloud as he found himself being drug out of the alley way. Walking was the last thing he felt like doing right this second and he found himself incredibly disappointed that Hermione wasn't returning the favor. Suddenly, she stopped as though she found something she had been looking for. Turning quickly to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely, promptly distracting him.

At least, he was mostly distracted until it felt as though he was going to empty out his insides. Pulling away from Hermione, he steadied himself on the nearest piece of furniture as he took several deep breaths. She had obviously found the apparation point and had taken them to her flat. Breathing deeply, he found his erection had partially softened by the sudden disruption to his equilibrium.

"Could have warned me," Harry groaned before he was pulled upright by a rather determined Hermione.

"I'll make you feel better," she promised silkily.

All of Harry's complaints ceased as he allowed her voice to wash over him. Damn she was sexy as hell. Before he had a chance to react, she was on him. She practically tore his shirt from his body and was doing away with his trousers soon after, leaving him in his boxers. Next thing he knew, he was being pushed onto her nearby sofa and she was straddling him in a sitting position. He groaned as he felt her pressed against his hardened member. It didn't take much to bring him back to where he was before they apparated.

"Merlin, Hermione," he breathed before his lips were captured by her dominating ones. This time she outright controlled the kiss, taking pleasure in exploring every crevice and drawing out every moan from him. Harry could have sworn he saw stars by the time she finished with his mouth.

Hermione's hands were everywhere she could get them. Her fingers trailed over his broad shoulders and down his pecs, making sure to lightly pinch and flick his nipples. His gasps and moans indicated that she was doing something right, not that she had doubts. Sure, she had been intimate with Ron on several occasions, but it was never passionate like this. Harry lit a fire inside of her that she hadn't even been aware existed.

As her hands continued their exploration, her mouth and tongue did their own. She laved at his skin, nibbling his neck and chest, making sure to leave small love bites here and there. Somewhere, her mind screamed at her for marking him. There was the chance that things might work out with Ginny and this was the last thing she needed to be doing. Then there was the possessive side of her that wanted to claim Harry all for her own and to say to hell with everyone else.

Harry leaned back into the sofa, practically melting as he allowed for Hermione to continue her exploration. Her hands were gentle yet demanding as they molded his body. Yet, he wanted more. Reaching out, he tugged her jumper up and over so that her breasts spilled out and were revealed to him once more. He moaned deeply and appreciatively as he cupped them both in his hands. They were the perfect size, filling his hands as though they were made specifically for him. Hermione bit her lower lip gently as she paused to enjoy the sensation.

She only gave him a moment before she pinned his hands above his head. He gave her a curious, yet challenging look. Once more he moved his hands to run them along her back and sides. All he wanted to do was touch and feel her but apparently she had other plans. Wandlessly, she cast a spell so that his hands were once more above his head and unable to move. There was no doubt that this dominating move aroused him further.

"This is all about you," Hermione purred in his ear as she pressed her bare breasts to his chest. Harry breathed deeply as he arched his hips up into hers, wanting her heat and friction.

"I'm all yours," he said breathlessly as his emerald eyes observed her every move.

Hermione smiled brightly at him before sliding off of him, causing him to whimper at the contact and then the lack there of. Slowly and teasingly, the witch began shimmying out of her skirt, tantalizingly swaying her hips from side to side as she stripped down. Having already removed her jumper, she was now standing in her red lace knickers. Harry never loved red more than he did now. Slowly, Hermione hooked her thumbs underneath the waist band of her knickers and gave him a teasing look as she leisurely slid them down a bit, before pulling them up. The aghast look on Harry's face was enough to pull a giggle from her. She was enjoying teasing him far too much.

"You are being cruel," Harry whined as he could do nothing but watch the sexy woman torture him.

"Ah but think of the satisfaction it will bring," she said with a wink before she returned to him, keeping her knickers in place. Before Harry could question her, he found himself becoming devoid of his boxers. His erection stood firm, even as the cool air washed over him. The restrictive barrier being removed was a great relief.

Harry was no stranger to being naked in front of a woman but that woman was Ginny and Ginny alone. Only in his wildest fantasies had he ever imagined being naked in front of Hermione. He wasn't self-conscious but he did hope that the witch enjoyed what she saw. From the way she nibbled her lower lip and her chocolate eyes scanned him appreciatively, he knew that she was quite content. This only succeeded in him hardening further, causing him to be borderline in pain.

"Hermione, please…" he begged, unsure of how much more he was going to be able to endure. His chest rose and fell heavily with each pant. Merlin he needed her.

Without saying a word, Hermione kneeled in front of him, gently pushing his knees further apart so that he was revealed entirely to her. He was impressive no doubt, not that she would have expected anything less from the Chosen One. The thought nearly pulled a smile from her lips but she refrained. The last thing she wanted him to think was that she was mocking him. Leaning forwards, her tongue followed the sharp lines of his hips, tracing that delectable v-shape that women went nuts over.

Harry used every shred of his will power to keep from arching his hips into her. He knew that he deserved his current punishment for having teased her as slowly as he had but damn, how much longer would he have to endure? Her tongue was sinful and her touch was destructive. Gently she reached forward to cup and fondle his sac, causing her wizard to moan loudly and throw his head back. A smile graced her lips as she moved her hand to stroke his velvety, rock hard length.

"Oh Merlin…" Harry groaned as he moved his hips along with her, unable to restrain himself any longer. She had complete control over him and he wouldn't have it any other way. The moment her mouth replaced her hand, it was his undoing. He had been able to break her spell and move his arms, one of his hands finding its way into her damp hair.

The sight of her tawny colored head bobbing up and down along his cock nearly sent him over the edge. He refused, however, to allow himself to finish so quickly. She deserved better than that and he was far from finished with her. The embarrassment of coming prematurely would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"H-Hermione –" he began, intending on telling her to slow down but he was unable to finish his thought as unimaginable pleasure assaulted him.

He threw his head back once more as she began humming around him, slowly releasing his cock with an audible pop. She gave him just a moment's reprieve before taking him back into her mouth, just the head this time, and swirling her tongue around him. Harry's hand gripped her hair a bit tighter as the other clutched the fabric of the sofa until his knuckles turned white.

Through hooded eyes, he gazed down at his minx and noticed that she was smirking around him. Her tongue swept over his now weeping head several times more before trailing down his shaft. Just when he thought she would stop, she continued even lower.

"Fuck!" he swore as she gently took his sac into her mouth and suckled.

Her hands spread his thighs as far apart as they would possibly go and held them there firmly so he was unable to thrust against her. He felt her thumbs lightly caress the junction of his thigh and hips, causing his body to shudder at the sensation. Once more he felt himself released from her mouth. Harry's was now panting heavily as his body burned and begged for relief.

Hermione slid her gaze to meet Harry's, pleased with the reactions she was provoking. His eyes were filled with passion and silently begging her to finish the act. She refused to look away as she began stroking him, using the slickness of her saliva to better please him. Harry's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as his panting became more frantic and his hips forcing themselves against her hold. He was so damned close. Just as he felt himself nearly falling off that edge, she suddenly stopped, causing him to whimper.

"P-Please Hermione…. don't torture me…. any more," he begged, regretting having done the same to her in the alleyway. His witch was not someone to take lightly. She could be incredibly vindictive and scary while doing it.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him as though she had no idea as to what he was referring to. It pleased her greatly that she had thoroughly got back at him and forcing him to beg. However, it did surprise her that she found the idea of being so dominating so arousing. Perhaps it was her need to constantly always be in control.

Slowly, she crawled up his body, making sure that she rubbed against him every bit of the way as she leaned up to kiss him deeply. While he sat on the sofa still, she stood between his legs and supported herself on the back of the furniture, her hands on either side of his head. Harry moaned into her mouth, returning the kiss chastely as he was out of breath.

Once Hermione had taken her fill of his mouth, she slid back down his body but paused to allow his hardened cock to slide between her breasts. A deep but loud moan tore from Harry's throat as he immediately began slowly thrusting against her supple breasts. They were perfect and creating the most incredible sensation against him. He never would have thought that Hermione would be as daring as she currently was in her sexual endeavors but damn was he thankful.

Only too soon did she stop and he was about to complain when her mouth was wrapped around him once more. This time, she took him all the way in to his base, astounding him before he was blinded by spectacular pleasure. As much as he wanted to dig his hands into her hair and thrust viciously into her mouth, the last thing he wanted to do was choke her and cause harm.

Slowly but firmly she slid her mouth up and down along his length. She could feel him pulsating and even without him saying anything, she knew that he was close. All she wanted was to bring him ultimate pleasure and so she continued until Harry forced her to stop.

"Hermione… I'm… so close… I'm gonna come if you continue…" he panted, his body borderline in pain from how tense it was. Leaning into his hand and kissing his wrist gently, Hermione merely smiled.

"I know," she said simply before returning to the task at hand.

Harry's eyes widened at her implication but he barely had a moment to think it over before his orgasm finally washed over him, causing him to come forcefully into her mouth. His body shook as he shouted out his pleasure. Hermione did not hesitate as his saltiness filled her and she promptly swallowed. She knew that it was something that men truly enjoyed but for some reason she had never felt quite comfortable enough with Ron to perform such an act. With Harry, it was entirely different. She wrung out every bit of his pleasure before releasing him and leaning back on her knees.

The look of pure satisfaction and pleasure on Harry's face had Hermione's body stirring once more for him. She could not believe how quickly she ached for him again, despite him having satiated her quite well. Her hunger for him was almost limitless. Taking several deep breaths, she attempted to breathe normally as she stood up.

"Want a drink?" she asked casually as she sauntered off to her kitchen, wearing only her red knickers.

Harry had been unable to respond verbally. He nodded as he panted heavily. Merlin he didn't recall ever having felt so incredible in his entire life. His head was spinning and his body tingled. Hermione was absolutely brilliant and apparently it extended beyond her studies. Jealousy stung heavy in his chest at the fact that it was probably because she had plenty of practice with Ron. His body felt hot but this time out of rage instead of pleasure. Yes, he knew that it was irrational but he couldn't help it. He wanted the witch all to himself and he wanted no one else to have her as he did. She did, however, say that she and Ron had not worked out. Maybe… just maybe there was a chance.

Hermione returned with two cold butterbeers in hand as she passed one off to Harry, who appeared to have finally regained his ability to breath normally. He opened his drink and clinked the bottle with hers before he downed his graciously. The cold liquid tasted sinful in his parched mouth. A small moan came from him and Hermione laughed gently as she also took a hefty swig from hers.

"You know, it's rather unfair that I am sitting here in my birthday suit, while you still have your knickers on," Harry complained with a frown, earning a devious look from Hermione. He was coming to enjoy that look on her. It normally meant something mind boggling was about to happen.

"Why don't you remove them then," she said silkily as she remained where she was standing. Her smile widened as Harry slowly extracted himself from the sofa and approached her. "With your mouth only."

Harry's eyes widened a bit but he couldn't help but grin at her request. Oh yes, he absolutely adored this side of her. She was incredibly daring and spontaneous. Ginny, as sweet as she was, was just that. She was a good woman who deserved someone less broken then himself. Hermione was allowing for him to act out whatever subconscious frustrations he was possessing and it appeared that he was permitting her to do the same.

With a teasing grin on his face, Harry knelt down in front of her, his eyes never leaving her brown ones. She casually drank her butterbeer but he could tell that she was very attuned to what he was doing. Her hips were eye level with him and he gently grasped her hips to steady both himself and her. Leaning forward, he snagged the lacy material with his teeth and tugged downwards, sliding them off her arse and down her silky thighs to pool around her ankles.

Without waiting for her permission, he inclined his head forward and kissed her mound, finding himself unbelievably aroused by how incredibly smooth and clean she was. Not that it bothered him had there been hair but apparently she liked being well groomed. He would have to share that sentiment. Grinning, he grasped her arse in both hands and slid his tongue along her slit, teasingly dipping in between her feminine lips.

Harry's motion caught her off guard and she dropped her bottle, her hands moving to his head to steady herself. His hair was mostly dry by this point and easy to tangle her fingers in. She bent her knees a bit and spread herself more open to him, wanting him to take advantage of the position and the fact that she was already aching for him.

Before he teased her any further, Harry wanted her to be comfortable. Withdrawing himself, he carefully and gently led her to the floor in front of him and pressed her down on her back. Hermione was surprised by the position change but grateful. Standing and enduring the pleasure she was sure to feel would have tested the limits of her balance. The floor beneath her was carpeted, something else that she was thankful for.

Sliding up her body, Harry positioned himself between her legs as he dipped down to steal another kiss from her lips. This time, it was gentle and languid, changing pace from the hunger and passion they had both been experiencing up to this point. He wanted her to know that this was more than just sex. There was a deep connection between them, deeper than what they attempted to establish with their previous significant others.

Hermione moaned slowly and softly at the feel of his tender kiss. It was so incredibly sweet and sincere that her heart began hammering against her chest fiercer than before. Her hands moved to pull him closer, lightly cupping the back of his neck as her fingers toyed with his hair. She returned the kiss just as slowly, memorizing every bit of his mouth. Gently, her tongue swept out to trace his lower lip, delighting in the way she felt him smile against her.

"You're perfect," Harry whispered as his lips ghosted hers. A gentle flush dusted Hermione's cheeks and nose at his compliment. She couldn't force her brain to come up with anything good enough to say in response. Instead, she simply smiled and continued to kiss him.

After a moment, Harry pulled back just enough so that he could gaze down at the bare witch before him. She was incredibly beautiful and so very tempting. Her hair was fanned out around her, a contrast to her white carpet and her body was so warm and soft. There was nothing or anyone that he wanted more than her in this moment and forever.

A deeper blush formed over Hermione's face as she watched Harry's intense observation of her. There was such a softness to his eyes that it nearly brought tears to her own. Ron wasn't a terrible person but he never looked at her like that, like she was being worshipped. It was almost too much for her to bear. She reached up and covered her face, now feeling incredibly embarrassed. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"You let me please you in an alleyway but my appreciating you in the comfort of your home is embarrassing?" he teased as he gently lower her hands from her face

"I-I was lost in the moment and… it was dark. Here and now… you can see me and my flaws," she admitted softly, hating that she was feeling so insecure all of a sudden. She expected him to laugh at her and call her silly, but he did none of that.

Instead, he began kissing each one of her fingers on her right hand before pressing his lips to her palm. His lips did not stop there as they moved to her wrist and down to the crook of her arm where he lightly nipped, causing her to gasp and jump a bit. Trailing further, he nibbled and kissed along her shoulder and across her collarbone until he could suckle at the hollow of her throat. Hermione gasped gently before moaning a bit. The sweetness of his gestures were most certainly her undoing. A romantic was not something she pegged the man before her. He had always been awkward around girls.

Before she could stop him, Harry had pulled one of her nipples into her mouth and was gently paying homage to it. Once more, her hands flew to his hair, gasping and writhing as pleasure slid over her body. His sweetness was just as arousing as his hunger and passion. Harry switched between using his tongue and fingers between the twin peaks. A slight smirk graced his features as he watched the nubs harden, obviously pleased with his ministrations. Pressure on his head indicated that Hermione had enough of his teasing and had become overly sensitive.

Her breaths came out in soft pants as she felt Harry moving down her body painfully slow, taking time in sculpting her features beneath his warm hands. His lips were everywhere, enjoying her skin that was no longer unblemished. The battles and dangers over the years left her with various scars and while they were for a good cause, she wasn't proud of them. She hated feeling so… damaged. Before she could dwell any longer, Harry's tongue was tracing along every scar he could find, causing goosebumps to erupt along her flesh.

A soft groan escaped her as her hips began moving on their own accord. She wanted him badly. While he had done so well to please her, she didn't feel completely satiated. She wanted to feel him inside her, filling her completely. Biting her lower lip, she was about to beg when he seemed to read her mind. He knew that she wanted more.

Harry moved further down her body so that his head was between her thighs. Gently he parted her legs so that he could gaze down at the most intimate part of her. Once more he kissed her mound before sliding his tongue around her, following the junction between her hips and thighs. His did this only briefly before he separated her folds and plunged his tongue inside.

Hermione gasped sharply and arched into him, grasping his hair tightly as her legs spread further for him. Merlin the pleasure that followed should have been illegal. His tongue continued to explore her, causing her to arch her hips with each pass it made over her swollen core. The pleasure coiled in her stomach, tensing and tightening as he continued. Her breathing became heavy and she could do nothing but whimper in pleasure as he continued to dominate her. It was unbelievable.

Feeling more than a little smug, Harry continued to please his witch. She was utterly at his mercy and her mewling noises of joy and desire had his cock springing to attention. Damn, already he was aching and hard for her in such a short amount of time. He wondered if he would ever have enough of her to fully satiate him. His tongue relentless, he slid a finger inside of her, smirking at the way she cried out. Oh he knew that she was close. She continued to writhe beneath him as his fingers thrust more firmly and his tongue swirled more precisely. Pressing further, he suckled the swollen bud of nerves as he slid another finger inside of her.

"Ah!" Hermione shouted as she felt another orgasm take her fiercely and her body began quivering viciously but Harry would not release her. Instead, he withdrew his fingers and held her hips down firmly as his tongue continued to assault her, wringing out every last bit of her climax.

"H-Harry, s-stop!" she begged as she forced his face away from her. She was panting heavily now and unable to handle the sensitivity that was washing over her yet again.

Harry chuckled as he slid his hand along her wetness, coating his fingers in it before reaching down to slick his hardened member. There was no way that he was going to be able to endure waiting any longer to have her, to feel her surrounding him. He groaned as he stroked himself a few times, allowing Hermione to adjust to the tingling orgasm he had just given her and to make sure that he was good and ready for her.

Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from him, even as her body practically vibrated from the intensity of her pleasure. She watched as he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as he continued to slide his hand along his length. It was incredibly arousing to know that it was her wetness that was lubricating him. If it was possible to flush more, she did. Such dirty thoughts had never crossed her mind before but with Harry they couldn't seem to stop. Once her body calmed enough, she pulled him forwards.

"I'm ready," she whispered before capturing his lips in a deep hungry kiss, eliciting a growl from the man.

Hermione gasped as she felt Harry thrust himself deep into her entrance, filling her entirely as he sank himself to the hilt. Both of them moaned loudly as they adjusted to one another. While she was not a virgin by any standard, it wasn't as though her and Ron had sex often. Maybe a handful of times before they realized the spark wasn't there. It had been him she had lost her virginity to but she did not regret it.

Barely being able to breath, Harry panted at the feel of her tightness around him. As much as he had wished for it, he had not been Ginny's first, as she admitted to having lost it while she was in school to one of her boyfriends. Not that it mattered much in this current moment. Hermione felt absolutely perfect as he braced his hands on either side of her and slowly began thrusting. She reciprocated immediately by grasping his hips and following his motions.

It was only a moment longer before Harry couldn't handle the current tempo. The slowness was torturing him as he leaned back and pressed Hermione's thighs flat against the floor and began thrusting fiercely into her. Cries and moans of pure, sweet pleasure filled the room at his witch's response to him. It fueled him further as he continued to force himself into her, panting heavily as a light sheen of sweat developed over his body. Merlin, she was perfect and he wasn't going to last long. However, he refused to be a disappointment to her.

Hermione was surprised when Harry paused briefly but it was only to pull her forwards so that she was straddling his lap as he leaned back on his heels. She grasped his shoulders tightly as his hands firmly held her arse and led her to impale herself deeply on him.

"Oh Merlin!" she gasped loudly as the position change allowed him to slam into her perfectly, causing her body to become taut. She had never felt anything as incredible as that and once Harry realized what he had found, he continued hitting that spot.

Moans tumbled from Hermione's lips rapidly, her breath heavy in Harry's ear. He turned his face so that he could steal yet another kiss, this one breathless and frantic. They were both close as he could feel her tightening around him. Not yet, he wanted her to come once more before they were finished. Steadying her still against his body, he reached between them so that he could thumb her clit.

Hermione practically screeched as her overly sensitive body was assaulted further. Harry moved his thumb slowly so that her pleasure could build without becoming painful. When she began moving her hips frantically against his finger and body, he knew that she was ready. Merlin knew that he was.

"Come on, Hermione, come for me," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"H-Harry!" The whole flat vibrated with a loud crack of thunder at the same time his witch screamed with her final orgasm. Her walls tightened and quivered around his hardness and he too found his release.

"Oh fuck!" he swore as he felt himself explode within her just as the lights in the flat flickered and then extinguished, leaving the couple in darkness.

Harry couldn't see anything but he could hear their heavy breaths and feel their warm, sweat slicked bodies pressed against one another. It had completely slipped his mind that there was still a storm raging outside. It seemed like the most intense moments of their night had coincided with the peaks of the storm. For a moment he was curious as to if they were the cause of the tumultuous weather. Neither one of them said a thing as they basked in the afterglow of their soul shattering sex. Hermione didn't move from his lap and allowed him to stay within her as he grew soft.

After what felt like an eternity, the two separated. Harry hissed as his sensitive member was pulled from her warm and wet cavern. Unable to move, his muscles burning, he collapsed backwards on the floor and continued to attempt to catch his breath. Figuring that Hermione had gone to fix the lighting, he was surprised when he felt her curl up next to him, their naked bodies touching once more

A comfortable silence fell over the two as neither one felt the need to say anything. The most that Harry heard was Hermione summoning her wand and cleaning the two of them up. However, they remained on the floor, in the dark, listening to the rain pelt against the glass of the windows. Thunder continued to roll and rumble, creating a soothing lullaby. Sleep hung heavy over the two.

Harry, surprised that his glasses had remained in place, discarded the optical device and held Hermione close against his chest. She had promptly fallen asleep, the sound of her soft breathing urging Harry to follow suit. The night had been one hell of a grand adventure, one that he would gladly embark on once more. Despite neither one of them having said anything, he knew that there would be a future for the both of them. It would be difficult but they had a deep connection that involved both their bodies and hearts. This wasn't a one-night stand or a pity shag. This had been the moment his soul had been searching for since Voldemort had been removed from his life.

Harry supposed he owed the best night of his life to a bit of firewhisky and rain.


End file.
